


Daddy Issues 2

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Dean finally confesses that he broke his promise to himself.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Daddy Issues 2

Daddy Issues 2

Pairing: Reader + Dean

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 3391

Summary: Dean is struggling with his vow not to fall in love, but after the reader helps him through a rough time he decides to tell her he’s broken his rule.

Warning: fluff, smut, fluffy smut, language

“Hey, Y/N?” Deans voice was soft. You looked up into very green eyes and those freckles you loved so much. “About what you said. About not being ashamed of love?

There’s something I have to tell you…”

You sat up a little. He looked serious, but was blushing too. You didn’t remember seeing him look quite so conflicted before. He’d actually run his hand through his hair in nervousness. You were used to such a gesture from Sam, but not from Dean. He didn’t know it, and you wouldn’t tell him, but he looked remarkably like Cas in that moment. All tousled hair and confusion. It was sweet. You smiled at him to reassure him.

“I remember,” you said, you’re voice soft and soothing. “What about it?”

“Look, uh, damn it,” he ran his hand through his hair again. He was getting agitated. You took his hand, the one he kept destroying his hair with, and caught his eye.

“Hey,” you squeezed his hand. “It’s ok. Just tell me.” He blew out a huge breath.

“That thing with Will and Erin wasn’t the first time I fell in love. There was one before it. Dad broke that up too. I just couldn’t take it. Every time I try to have a real relationship it gets blown to shit. So I gave the hell up. Save everyone the time and the pain.”

You tried to keep hold of his hand, tried to comfort him, but he pulled away. He turned his back to you, swinging his legs down onto the floor. He was bent over, hands gripping the mattress on either side. You weren’t sure where this was going, or what to say. Dean was in pain. Worse was him getting so emotional. He never did that. He was always so stoic, the tough guy, holding it in and holding it together, for you and Sammy both. He was always the strong one. Yet looking at him now he seemed so lost. It was like he had the weight of the world on him, but it was just him. The weight of his past and whatever he was fighting now seemed to be crushing him.

You crawled across the bed, kneeling behind him. You put your hands on his shoulders, rubbing softly. It wasn’t a massage, more like petting. You rested your forehead against his back.

“Dean, why are you telling me this?”

Your voice was soft, barely a whisper. You felt his body heat under your hands and against your face. He was a guy and normally ran hot, but not like this. He felt fevered and there was a trembling under your hands, like he was shaking. Without warning he spun, grabbing your hands as you backed away and holding them. He stared into your eyes, his green ones so vivid.

“I broke my promise to myself. For you. Because of you. I love you Y/N.”

His confession was fierce and his eyes searched your face desperately. You couldn’t help it. You knelt there, your small hands inside his larger shaking ones. You stared, in shock, unable to speak. Dean obviously took it for rejection. His eyes filled with pain and self loathing. He jerked away from you, dropping your hands, and stood up. Stiffly he marched over to the table and started roughly packing his things.

Your head was spinning. Every memory you had of Dean was flashing through your head. The little touches. The inside jokes. The comfort and security you felt together. You could see it now, where you hadn’t even dreamed it before. You could see the connection between you, and watch as your feelings grew. Your heart ached now, knowing what it cost Dean to say those words to you and knowing that your response was taken as a denial. He who had not dared to risk his heart in a decade had taken that plunge, and you had just stared at him dumbly. You could kill yourself for hurting him like that.

You climbed off the bed, padding across the cheap motel carpeting in socked feet. You weren’t quiet, so he knew you were coming. You stepped up beside him and took his arm, trying to catch his eye. He refused to look at you, body stiff and face closed off in anger.

“Dean,” you said, pleading in your voice. He cut you off.

“That was stupid. I never should have said anything.” He zipped up the bag and grabbed the handles. He was going to leave! You couldn’t let him go, not like that. You leapt at him, grabbing his face in both hands and forcing him to turn your way. Then your lips were on his, full of everything you felt, but mostly an apology for being an idiot, which is exactly what you had been.

Fiercely you kissed him, your lips bruising against his. You broke apart with a gasp. You looked him straight in the face, your eyes shining with unshed tears and your whole heart there for him to see. He searched your face as he had before, and his eyes widened as he saw what he longed for. He inhaled deeply, like he’d just remembered how to breathe.

This time his hands grabbed your face, his fingers sliding back into your hair and pulling you roughly towards him. You pressed yourself against his chest, hands tight around his neck. He kissed you in desperate need and you mirrored his urgency. Without breaking the kiss he took hold of your waist and turned, sitting you on the table as he pushed his bag out of the way.

There was no thought, no words between you. Just hunger and a burning need to do something about it. Your kisses were deep and went until you had no breath. Frantically you both ripped at each other’s clothes, some of them tearing as you pulled in a frenzy. You needed to touch him, to feel his skin under your hands. You wanted to explore every inch of him, but you couldn’t wait, couldn’t take the time.

Dean felt it too. His hands roamed over your body, sliding over curves and pulling you forward. He kneaded at your breasts until you were gasping, and then he silenced you with his mouth again. Your whole world was sensation. Hands, lips, tongues, and teeth dueled between you both in a maddening dance.

Nudity came quickly and neither if you wanted to wait to do this sweetly. You needed him. Needed him like water and air. You were crazed with wanting him and he obviously felt the same. Your desire for each other was quite evident and neither of you paused for prep. He pushed inside you, as slowly as he dared, working to use your own excitement to ease his way.

The feel of him entering you stole your breath. When his hips were finally tight against you you had to stifle a moan. His breath was already coming hard and he looked at you, a silent plea. You wrapped your legs around him as you pulled him into another rough kiss. He took it as the invitation it was and began moving in you. It wasn’t slow. It wasn’t soft. It was urgent and needy and you both struggled to stay as quiet as you could. Your harsh breathing filled the room and the table squeaked. You apologized in your head for poor Sam and prayed he’d sleep through this, but honestly you didn’t really care. You’d never wanted anything in your life as much as you wanted this.

You both rocked together, driving each other higher and higher. It was getting harder to hold back the sounds he was drawing from you. Every stroke inside you set off the most incredible fireworks in your brain. Everything started to tingle and your legs tightened around him.

“Dean!” You gasped, clinging to him and frantically moving your hips. He stuck one hand in your hair, kissing you forcefully, as the other hand hitched one leg up a little higher and he quickened his speed. Your world shattered as the orgasm rocked you and Dean swallowed the sounds you made as your fingernails dug into his shoulders. You felt him bare seconds later lose his rhythm and jerk into you. This time it was your turn to muffle the joyous sounds of his own completion.

You held each other as close as you could, panting harshly into the stillness of the room. The only light was the flicker of the television, still showing it’s classical movie. You were bathed in sweat and felt like you’d run a marathon. A small sound of loss escaped you both as Dean pulled out of you and stepped back. He eased you off the table and pulled you into a hug. He clung to you as if you were his only lifeline. You returned the hug. Pulling back you smiled up at him. You exchanged a tender kiss before making your way gently back over to the bed.

You eased under the covers, both if you still nude, and curled up, facing each other. Your limbs were tangled together and you were holding hands. You brought his rough hands to your lips and kissed them. You looked up into eyes that simply glowed in the dimness. You wanted nothing more than to wake up to those eyes. You brushed a thumb across his full and slightly bruised lips, kissing him sweetly.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

He beamed. You’d never in your time with him seen him make that expression, but it was the only description that would do. He smiled with everything he had, and it was so bright and full of joy that it almost hurt to look at it. He leveled that lethal smile at you and kissed the end of your nose.

“I love you, Y/N.”

You fell asleep, content in each other’s arms. You woke in much the same way, all twisted around each other, happy and warm. You sat up and looked around. The other bed was made and there was a note on the nightstand from Sam.

“I got a different room. I love you guys but damn that was just wrong. Call me when you’re decent and we’ll get breakfast.

P. S. What the hell took you both so damn long?!”

You smiled at the note, sorry that you’d tortured Sam but glad he’d solved the problem without making it super awkward. You nudged Dean awake, smiling down at him as he rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up. His eyes were pale glass green this morning and in the light you could see that those sweet freckles went all the way down. He grinned at the sight of you and pulled you back down into his arms.

“Where do you think you’re going hmm?” He nuzzled at your throat, making you sigh happily.

“I’m afraid we’ve scarred Sam for life.” Dean looked at you quizzically and you handed him the piece of paper. He snorted, balled up the note and pitched it across the room into the waste basket.

“He’ll get over it,” he said, going back to your neck. He nipped at your ear lobe and you purred, squirming against him.

“Besides,” he murmured, kissing his way down your throat. “Now we’ve got the room to ourselves I think we should definitely try last night again, without the muzzle.”

He sucked hard at your neck, suddenly enough that you gasped and then moaned as he worried at it. You felt your own desire wake and his was obvious, a pulsing heat against your thigh.

“Mmm. Now that’s the sound I was looking for.” He had such a wicked little smirk on his face, like he’d just won a point. You couldn’t let him get by without teasing him.

“Is that right?” Your hand moved under the covers and found him. You wrapped your hands around that throbbing length and stroked him, firm but slow. He groaned, pushing himself into your hand.

“Ohhh,” you breathed into his ear. “It sounded like you liked that.”

You pulled again and he growled, forcing you onto your back and kissing you mercilessly. One of his knees slipped between yours as his hands found your breasts. He didn’t rush as he had last night. He lavished attention on each breast with skilled fingers and that simply sinful mouth until you were writhing under him, your hands in his hair and his name on your lips.

With his knee where it was you couldn’t get the friction between your legs that you wanted. He surely knew that because he left your breasts and came back up to kiss you. Meanwhile a hand snaked down your body to the inside of your thigh. Slowly he slid his hand upwards until he found that nexus of heat between your legs. You moaned, raising your hips into his touch. He chuckled into your mouth.

“Is this what you want?”

His fingers slipped into your wet folds and stroked slowly down and then up, circling your clit with sweet pressure. You clung to him, the sensation indescribable. He did it again and the next moan had his name in it.

“Come on, baby,” he said softly, nibbling at your lips with his. “Tell me what you want. Do you like this?” His fingers slipped inside you and you arched back, clinging to him as pleasure washed through you.

“Oh god, Dean, please.” You were squirming underneath him, needing more but loving his touch. He curled his fingers inside you and you begged.

“Dean, my god, don’t stop.”

Of course, because he was evil, he did stop, drawing his fingers out. He let you watch as he tasted your essence and his eyes were dark with lust.

“Do you want this?” He asked rolling his hips so you could feel his length press into your hip.

“Yes,” you breathed in answer.

“Do you want *me*?”

“God yes!” It was your turn to bite your way down his throat. You threw one leg over his. “Dean, don’t tease.” He made a pleased noise in his throat as he gripped your hips and rolled you on top of him.

“So, take what you want.”

His eyes showed delicious challenge. Your thighs were spread on either side of his hips ands you could feel how hot you were, how wet for him. You reached between you, finding him and stroking him in your hand, using the evidence of his own straining desire to ease your motions. He bit his bottom lip, his head going back as he moved his hips into your hand. You thought he’d die of disappointment when you let go, but then he felt your hot sex slide up his raging hard on, using your body to lubricate him.

“Shit, Y/N!” He looked down the space between you and watched as you set yourself atop him and sank slowly down, your body claiming him by delicious inches.

“God damn,” he groaned as your buttocks settled on his lap.

“You want this?” You rolled your hips in a slow circle.

“Yes!” His fingers sank into the soft flesh of your hips.

“Do you want *me*?” You threw his own teasing words back at him as your hips ground down against him, making him swirl inside you. You shuddered at the pleasure.

“Yes! You know damn well I want you,” he used his hold on your hips to rock you back on him as he rolled forward. It hit deep and you cried out, loving it.

“Son of a bitch, Y/N,” Dean growled as he thrust up, pulling to down into his hips. “You feel so… fucking…. good!”

Every word was punctuated by another deep thrust. You were rocking against him, feeling him hit the end of you again and again. The heat of him and the sounds of his skin against yours was making you dizzy. His words drove you crazy hot. You couldn’t take it anymore.

You leaned forward, bracing your hands on his chest. Slow and long wasn’t going to cut it. Your hips came up, pulling him almost all the way out. Then your hips slammed back down, the sound of your ass against his thighs a sharp smack. You did it again, faster, and he moaned, cursing. He started using his legs and every time you slammed down he drove up until you were both crying out. Hard and fast and unbelievably loud your bodies came together. Your legs started to tremble. Your nails curled into the muscle on his chest, your head tossing.

“Oh fuck, Dean!”

“That’s right baby. Let me feel it.”

Your motions hitched and the orgasm burst inside. You went spastic, grinding yourself down on his pelvic bone as pleasure rolled over and over you.

“Oh yeah, god baby, so hot, god!” He gasped as you came around him. As you worked yourself down on him his hips stuttered and he came off the bed, driving deep again and again. You could feel him, impossibly hard, pulsing inside you as far as he could get. It kept your orgasm going in little fits and tremors until he relaxed under you.

You lay bent over on his chest trying to breathe. His hands stroked up and down your back. When you could speak again you raised your head. He was smiling at you again, a softer version of the one he’d had last night but still a beautiful and completely alien one.

“What?” You asked, smiling shyly back at him.

“You.” He replied. “You’re incredible. *This*is incredible.” He kissed you, softly and lovingly.

“I just can’t believe you’re here, with me, like this. I’ve been so afraid. Afraid to hope. Afraid to care. Now you’re here in my arms and I feel like I should fly up to heaven and kiss God’s feet.”

“Leave that to the angels, love,” you peppered him with kisses as you spoke. “Stay here with me so I can kiss the fear out of you.”

“It’s already gone,” he sighed. He was more relaxed than you could remember ever seeing him, and that shining smile wasn’t going away. You loved seeing him like this and knowing it was because of you. You held him as he rolled, pulling you against his side. You heard his stomach growl and laughed.

“So, about breakfast?” Dean sighed and pulled you closer.

“Just a little longer,” he murmured. You stayed like that until Sam pounded on the door at around noon.

“Dude, seriously?” The younger Winchester shouted through the thin wood. “Put some clothes on. We’ve gotta go!”

You giggled as Dean groaned. He got up and headed for the bathroom. You wobbled towards the door, wrapped in a sheet. You pulled the door open and blinked at Sam, grinning like an idiot.

“Geez, really? Have you guys even been up yet?”

“We were up,” you answered. “Then down. Then up again.” You were grinning like the evil loon you were as Sam slapped his hands over his ears.

“Gross! My god I don’t need to know that!” He glared at you, completely failing to intimidate you despite his size.

“You’ve got twenty minutes to get out here or I’m leaving without you. We’ve got a case.” You sighed.

“Make it half an hour. Showers must happen. Unless you’d like to ride with the both of us smelling like absolutely epic sex?” Sammy gagged, waving his hands in surrender and backing away.

“Gah! Fine! Shower for the love of mercy. Just shut up. Bad enough you guys did it with me *right there*! Talk about nightmare fuel. You owe me big time.” Your face sobered and you nodded.

“We do. Thank you Sam. I promise we’ll be out as fast as possible.”

The door closed on that dimpled smile and you went to join Dean in the shower. Maybe you should have told Sam an hour…


End file.
